1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to orthodonic devices and more particularly to continuous force control orthodonic devices.
2. Prior Art
A great deal of research time and money has been spent to develop devices for straightening teeth. Examples of representative art are seen in the disclosures found in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUED TITLE ______________________________________ U.S. McCarter Pat. No. 1,395,922 11/1/21 Dental Expansion Arch U.S. Fernald Pat. No. 1,471,785 10/23/23 Orthodontic Appliance U.S. Craigs Pat. No. 1,764,067 6/17/30 Orthodontic Appliance U.S. Eaton Pat. No. 1,481,861 1/29/24 Orthodontic Appliance U.S. Kesling Pat. No. 3,055,110 9/25/62 Buccal Attachment U.S. Rubin Pat. No. 3,477,129 11/11/69 Orthodontic Appliance ______________________________________
Even those designs which utilize the continuous force control method such as discussed in the article published in "Biomechanics of the Light Progressive Technique (No. 7)" entitled "Mandibular Utility Arch" by Robert M. Ricketts et al., a copy of which can be found in the file history of applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,069 issued Mar. 11, 1980 and entitled "Utility Arch", still require constant adjustment as the teeth begin their movement. This requires the patient to make many trips back to the dentist office and can result in the incorrect pressure being applied to the teeth if the subsequent trips are delayed or not made.